Rose Petals before the Snow
by Little Different
Summary: MaLink. It's very right after Link saves Hyrule that Malon thinks of the fairy boy. Everything ends up alright nearly four years later, for everyone, but things aren't always as they seem.


Remembering a Rose Petal  
  
A/N: This is probably going to be a one-shot fan fiction seeing as I mostly can't finish any other sort of story. (It seems that's all I can ever write.) This is going to be a sad story, with a recap on Malon's part.  
  
Disclaimer: My ninja clan does not own the Legend of Zelda license. We only own the games.  
  
P.S. If this is Sut Ka Rak? Sorry for the romance. Didn't think I was going to add any over the phone.  
  
So this had been what was left.  
  
Malon watched silently at the setting sun and waited for the moon to slowly arise. The horses had been unusually hushed this evening and were awaiting the night to draw in so they could rest in the stables inside. Talon and Ingo had already gone to sleep after being assured Malon could take care of everything. She had been hard at work these last nights, just so she could give herself some peace.  
  
And to think as well.  
  
It had been such a long time since she had seen the Fairy Boy. Fairy boy, or Link as his name really was. The teenage red head kept thinking about him and how the boy with the green hat was, and how his fairy was as well. Malon kept thinking about him, she didn't know why, but she felt something was missing. Though, she knew things couldn't be so bad, because Epona herself had been missing for a day. She hoped that eventually Epona would come with Link on her back and rearing in the air.  
  
But the farm girl had been hoping about that for months, and no one came riding through. Only Epona herself had come.  
  
And that's how it would have been.  
  
A sudden rush of wind blew across the ranch and even more quiet (if possible) was bestowed upon the farm. Petals flew across from the edge of the ranch from the withering flowers. Malon had neglected herself to water them and they were out of season anyhow. It would be time to plant some new ones after the end of spring, but she would enjoy the petal storm while it lasted.  
  
It was then when she was pained even more by heartbreak.  
  
For some reason the petals of the fallen roses reminded her of what disappeared so long ago, and what would probably wouldn't return. She was lonely, Malon could admit it. She was lonely and in pain from it. There had been such a long time between when they first met and the somber night that Malon was currently in. She had been waiting, for so long too...  
  
But would waiting be enough?  
  
There had been times when Malon thought that she should take action, go out and find Link. But she couldn't. Her father, though somewhat reformed from his older self, was still a lazy man and Ingo was always so bitter to everyone and the animals. Malon feared for them and decided that if she left the ranch it might not be the same. She didn't believe that the whole ranch depended on her, but she thought that the two men working there wouldn't show the same respect and affection to the horses and cows as she did, and hence was forced to wait.  
  
But it was the same affection she longed for.  
  
The same affection she wanted from Link.  
  
Link was always quiet, and he had remained so even after seven years. He hadn't changed, and that was one reason Malon showed so much fondness for him. He hadn't changed even after defeating the evil that was cast over Hyrule.  
  
But there was one thing that didn't seem to change, and that was something Malon didn't like.  
  
He'd never come back.  
  
In the flutter of rose petals Malon managed to catch one in her hand. She gave it a solemn smile and opened her palm to reveal a very large red petal. It was a very healthy crimson, like all the roses were on the farm before the season ended. It was then that she felt a sudden chill about her and the land. She looked up into the darkened sky. The sun had set and a gentle snow was falling. All the horses looked up with her and they alone headed out to the stable to keep warm from what seemed to be an assuring cold.  
  
But Malon stayed there, even when all the horses disappeared. She stayed in the same position and was still watching the snow. Thoughts crossed her mind everyway and the cold embraced her easily. It began to snow harder and it reminded Malon very much of what was left of the Zora Domain. She heard rumors that Link was to be marrying Ruto but cancelled on account of Ruto being a sage and Link saving the world.  
  
Malon found it hard to stand now, and she gave a sigh. It froze into vapor midair and lingered for maybe a minute. Malon went far out to the brick tower behind the ranch and put away a few bridles and readied some saddles for the next morning. Malon heaved one last sigh and stumbled out of the door, saddened once more by loneliness.  
  
But just as she thought of this, Malon heard a familiar call of a familiar horse. She looked up hopefully and saw an equally familiar man on the horse. His green hat was on still and a purple fairy was still behind him. Malon gave a smile and watched as Epona trotted forward.  
  
And it seemed, that Malon wouldn't be so alone anymore.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Chances are, there won't be any sequels or chapters. This is my –counts on fingers- 5th fiction for Zelda? And I really didn't do a great job on them. So yeah, I'm just making this a one fiction. Review if you please. Thanks and have a nice night! 


End file.
